


Late to Bloom

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, brief side pairing Brian/Owen, main pairing dom/brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia and Dom struggle after their fathers passing to make enough money to pay the mortgage as well as run the market and the garage. They find fostering Omega's is a profitable venture.<br/>Then Brian O'Conner who is supposed to be a Beta comes along.<br/>(Aka I suck at writing a summery)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late to Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNINGS!  
> Underage!  
> Dub Con, like all in heat fics generally are, also this is a very real/raw look at heat, so the ugly as well as the sexy.  
> There is a brief Owen/Brian scene that is majorly dub con, in the way Brian is drunk and still not sure about things even as they happen.  
> Mpreg - to make up for those who missed out in Danza.
> 
> As always Beta'd by my darling Sam. 
> 
> Comments are as always greatly appreciated, I love hearing your thoughts!

“What are you trying to say, Dom?”

“We need help. You can run the store. I can run the garage, but it won’t be enough, there’s still the mortgage, running costs.” Dom paused to breathe.

“You know the books better than I do, you’re the smart one. We can’t keep going as we are.”

“If dad were here-”

“Dad’s not here!” Dom shouted at her and instantly regretted it, he was the Alpha of the house now. He needed to start acting like it.

Mia stiffened, her eyes watering.

Dom pulled her in for a tight hug.

“I’m sorry.” He apologised.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled.”

Mia just hugged him tighter, trying not to cry.

“I miss him.”

“I miss him too.”

“What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know.”

 

***

 

“Hey Jesse, how’s your dad?” Dom asked, looking up from his magazine.

“Passed out on the couch again,” The small omega shrugged.

“When’s his court date?”

“Next week, I actually came to talk to you about that.”

“What’s up?”

“If dad... when Dad goes away; they want to put me in foster care... I was hoping you and Mia could take me?” He asked, looking hopeful.

“They pay for stuff; like school and food and utility allowances and stuff, and I can work at the garage for free to help out and stuff.”

Dom looked to Mia, they had already agreed to take on Jesse, but knowing they could get financial aid for it made it that much better.

“What do we have to do?”

Jesse grinned wide.

“Oh! Dominic! You won’t regret this I promise!” Jesse bounced happily on his feet.

Mia smiled and pulled him in for a hug.

“Let’s get the paperwork sorted and then we can see about moving some of your stuff into the basement room.” She suggested.

Jesse nodded and handed her the card to the child services worker who had been by the house earlier that day.

 

***

 

Adopting strays, it seemed, was a profitable experience.

Especially after being checked out by the Omega-Child Protective Services.

Dom and Mia were registered as acceptable Omega foster carers and as such they received a slightly higher rate from the government because of Jesse’s needs.

They had fortified the basement (and a few other rooms just because they could) all on the government’s dime.

Jesse’s school was taken care of, they paid for a part of the utilities and also a meal allowance, with Mia’s budgeting skills they were even putting away decent savings, even after paying off the mortgage and the running costs of both the Market and the Garage.

 

“We should look at getting one more Omega,” Mia said one night at dinner.

Dom frowned at her.

“The extra money would be good and we can pay the mortgage off quicker, get out of debt faster.” She explained.

Dom thought it over.

“What if they don’t have anyone?”

“A beta would balance things out, can’t risk another Alpha.” She told him.

Dom nodded.

“What do you think Jesse?”

Jesse looked surprised to be asked.

“Oh, I don’t mind. It would be cool to have someone else my age though.” He shrugged.

Dom nodded.

“Do you want to put in the request tomorrow?” He asked Mia.

“Yeah I’ll make the call, let them know we’re available, omega or beta.” She confirmed.

Dom nodded.

 

***

 

Brian O’Conner was a 17 year old from Barstow. His identification records labeled him as a Beta but biologically he was an Omega.

Typically he wouldn’t have been able to get away with hiding his nature, especially not in high school, but Brian had a condition known as Dry Heat.

Instead of going into the traditional heat where his body prepared itself for breeding, Brian’s body did not. The urge was still there, the desire and the want, but his body didn’t produce slick, nor did his pheromones change.

After leaving Juvie, Brian was sent home with his mother, his court mandated contract specified that he would need to complete school and he was put on a 12 month good behaviour bond.

When he broke it a week after being out, the courts decided to look into things.

Brian’s mother was deemed incompetent for her neglectful parenting.

Brian was caught shoplifting food since his mother wasn’t able to provide any.

 

Within a week Brian was taken from Barstow with a few of his belongings and shipped to LA where he was put up in a boarding house until he could be fostered out.

 

The boarding house held only Beta and Omegas, for obvious reasons Alphas weren’t allowed near them.

 

There was no privacy and everything smelt awful.

Brian hated it.

 

“O’Conner, my office.” Nick Tanner, a beta called him in and waited for the boy to shut the door and sit down.

 

“I’ve got three kids on my list to head out before you, but I’m willing to do you a favor.”

Brian shifted nervously, he’d heard horror stories about this kind of thing before.

“You like cars right?”

Brian nodded.

“Alright, the family I have own a garage. They work on high performance vehicles, of course putting you in the vicinity of them would be irresponsible with your history, so I need you to promise me something.”

Brian nodded again, too afraid to speak.

“If I bump you up the list, let you go with this family, you have to promise you will never steal another car, and you will not drive another car unless given express permission to do so. Are we clear?”

Brian nodded, waiting for the rest.

“You will finish high school. You will maintain a B average or higher, and once you graduate you’re a free man. Is that understood?”

Again the blonde nodded, he was confused. Where were the sexual favours everyone had warned him about.

“Good, they’ll be here to pick you up this afternoon.” Tanner dismissed him.

Brian was dazed and confused for a good while until he was called to come downstairs with his things.

 

Brian swallowed hard when he saw who was waiting for him.

A large bald guy with muscles the size of Brian’s head was leaning against the sweetest RX7 Brian had ever seen.

He was obviously an Alpha. Brian’s Alpha now, and Brian didn’t know how he felt about that.

Next to him was a scrawny kid Brian thought he might have met before, obviously an Omega.

Brian wondered how many Omegas this Alpha had, maybe he ran a farm of them? Whoring them out on their heats for a decent profit.

Brian felt sick.

“Brian this is Dominic Toretto. Dom, I’ll need you to sign some paperwork.” Tanner introduced them and then called Dom inside the building.

Brian was left waiting with the Omega.

“I’m Jesse.” He held out his hand.

Brian shook it. “Brian.”

“Mia would have been here but she had to look after the store.” Jesse explained.

“Who’s Mia?”

“She’s Dom’s sister. She’s basically the mom of the family, looks after the food and the bills. She runs the store while Dom runs the garage.”

Brian nodded.

“What do you do? School?”

“Nah I quit, got that concentration thing...”

“ADD?”

“That’s the one!” Jesse grinned. “So I work in the garage with Dom and Vince.”

“Cool.” Brian nodded, and he was actually impressed.

“This everything?” Dom’s voice made Brian jump.

“Yes, sir.” He agreed.

Dom snorted a laugh.

“You don’t have to call me sir, it’s Dom.” He grinned and opened the passenger door for Jesse to clamber over the seat and into the back.

Brian sat in the passenger and Dom circled the car to get into the driver’s side.

“So where’s home?”

“Echo Park.” Dom replied, merging into traffic.

Brian just nodded, the air around them tense.

“So are there rules?” He asked.

“Wait till we get home. Mia will go over them with you when we’re all together.”

Brian nodded again and watched the buildings go passed as they drove.

 

***

 

“No smoking, no drinking, no girls over when Dom or I aren’t home. You ask before you have anyone over. You go to school. You can work at the garage or at the store, but you pull your own weight, any questions?”

“Uhm, what if girls being over when you or Dom aren’t here, isn’t the issue?” Brian admitted sheepishly.

Mia’s smile grew.

“Fine, no boys or girls over without Dom or I home.” She corrected.

Brian nodded.

“Fair.” He agreed. “So where is school and how do I get there?” He asked.

“You can take the bus for now. Once you prove yourself, you can have one of the project cars to take,” Dom told him.

Brian nodded.

“Alright, let’s get you settled into your room. Is there anything you’re going to need?”

“School books and probably some better clothes.” Brian admitted.

Mia nodded.

“Well you’re not starting school until next week so we can go shopping this weekend for supplies.”

“Thanks Mia.”

“You’re welcome Brian, head on up and get some rest. I’ll call you for dinner.”

Brian nodded and grabbed his bag off the floor, heading on up to the room Jesse had told him about on the ride home.

 

***

 

Brian’s room was right next to Dom’s. They shared a wall.

Brian had never had an issue with this kind of thing but Dom was loud.

After a week Brian was slowly losing his mind.

Dom was attractive, in fact he was Brian’s perfect wet dream.

The guy was solid muscle and he just oozed cool. He drove a badass car and worked on a whole bunch of badass cars for a living.

Brian was super jealous and totally a little bit in love.

He also had a ridiculous crush on the man too.

So when Dom thought Brian was asleep and would entertain himself at night, Brian had to lie there, biting onto the back of his hand to keep quiet as he listened to Dom pleasure himself.

Jesus.

Brian had been too scared to do anything about his hard ons. He’d eventually find sleep and wake up with sticky underwear.

The shower was his best friend and after not having hot water for so long the high pressure shower head and the scalding hot water was everything Brian could have asked for.

In fact just being in the Toretto house was all he could have ever asked for.

Brian had a hard time looking Dom in the eye, not because he was an Alpha, but because Brian now knew what Dom sounded like when he came, and that was a pretty powerful piece of information that Brian was sure would be written on his forehead if he so much as looked up at the guy.

 

“You okay?” Mia asked him.

Brian cleared his throat.

“Yeah just, having trouble sleeping.” He shrugged.

“Oh?” She rose a questioning eyebrow.

“Just getting used to the new sounds and smells.” Brian shrugged.

Because it was hard for anyone to move their entire life somewhere else and just pick up where they left off.

Brian would take a few weeks to get used to the new stimuli.

Dom avoided everyone’s eye contact during that breakfast and headed out early.

That night there was no noise and Brian was disappointed.

The next few nights were the same.

Dom had taken to getting off in much quieter ways, or not at all, apparently.

Brian tried not to let his disappointment show.

 

***

 

Three months in and Brian was given one of the crappy project cars, a 98 Civic. It was silver and patchy on the paint but it would do.

Brian did well at school, A’s in most classes B’s in others.

He spent his free time working at the garage, with Dom pointedly ignoring him, or at the market gossiping with Mia.

“So anyone at school take your eye?” She asked him. Mia wasn’t stupid, Brian was ridiculously attractive for his age and she could see a few Alpha teenagers fighting over him.

“Not really. There’s a guy, Carter Verone, who keeps asking me out, but I’m not interested.” Brian shrugged.

Mia grinned.

“A real heartbreaker huh?” She teased.

Brian shrugged again. “The person I like doesn’t like me, so I’m not really looking for anything.”

“Oh go on, who is it?” Mia grinned playfully.

“He’s older, obviously not interested and probably straight.” Brian admitted.

“That sucks, but hey, you’ve got me.” She laughed.

Brian grinned.

“If only you had the right parts.” Brian shook his head fondly.

Mia grinned and made him get back to work stocking shelves.

  


***

 

Brian woke up in a cold sweat. This had never happened to him before.

He tried to remember if maybe he’d had a bad dream or a nightmare, but he couldn’t remember anything.

Sitting up, Brian was horrified to find himself sitting in a puddle in the middle of his bed.

“Oh no.” He gasped and stood up.

“No. No, no, no.” He muttered to himself and quickly locked his door before Mia came in to wake him up like usual.

“Oh fuck.” Brian was panicking. He was going into heat; a real fucking heat for the first time in his life.

“Oh fuck.” Brian pulled at his hair, pacing up and down the room trying to figure out what the hell he was going to do.

“Brian?” Mia knocked on his door.

“I”m awake.” He called back.

“Hurry up breakfast will get cold.”

“I’m not going to school today. I’m not well.” He called to her.

“What’s wrong?” Mia asked trying the door handle.

“Brian open the door.”

“I can’t. Just please, leave me alone. I’m sick. Just let me sleep.”

“Brian open the door.” Mia demanded this time.

“No, leave me alone Mia.” Brian shot back.

“Open the door, or I’ll have Dom break it down.” She warned.

Brian panicked.

“No it’s fine! Please, just leave me alone!”

“Dom!” Mia called out.

“No! Please don’t!” Brian begged her.

“What’s wrong?”

“Brian’s locked himself in there saying he’s sick, but he won’t open the door.”

“Brian, open the door or I’ll break it down and you can fix it later.”

“Please don’t!” Brian called out.

“Brian open the door.”

“I can’t!”

“Why not?”

“I just... I can’t Dom. Please just leave me alone.”

“I’ll give you to the count of three then I’m breaking it down.

“Dom! Please don’t!”

“One.”

“Dont!”

“Two.”

“Dom!”

“Three. That’s it.”

Dom hip and shouldered the door until the flimsy lock gave way.

Instantly the heat pheromones that had been building up in the room rushed the Alpha.

“Fuck!” He cursed, covered his face with his shirt and headed downstairs instantly.

Brian whimpered, Dom had been working out, he smelt like fresh sweat and adrenaline.

“Oh gees.” Mia rolled her eyes. “You’re an omega?” She asked him.

“I’ve never been an omega. I never had the heats.” He told her.

“This is your first one?”

Brian nodded.

“Shit. I’m going to need to let Tanner know.”

“Please don’t!”

“Brian, there’s a whole bunch of stuff you need to go through, immunisations, physicals, we need to know if you’re a carrier or not. Don’t you want to know if you can have kids?”

“Not really.”

Mia’s expression hardened.

“I’m going to work. You keep yourself locked up here. Dom will keep you safe, although half the neighbourhood can probably smell you.”

Brian let out a small scared noise.

“Dom will look after you. He won’t let anyone touch you.” Mia promised him and closed the door behind her.

“Jesse, get in the car. I’ll drop you off at the garage. You can fill Vince in on why Dom’s not there.” Mia called out.

She phoned the school and told them Brian had a bug and wouldn’t be in school for the rest of the week.

As she was pulling out of the drive, Letty turned up.

“Sorry Letty, Brian’s sick so he can’t give you a lift to school today. Hop in, I’ll take you.”

Letty nodded.

“It Bri okay?”

“Yeah, he’ll be fine. Do me a favour and get his homework for me?”

“Sure.” Letty agreed.

They were silent for the rest of the ride.

 

***

 

Dom took a seat on the couch, the shotgun next to him as he flicked through tv channels.

He usually had to do this when Jesse was on a strong heat, but they had settled down lately. Brian’s heat was completely unexpected and from the smell of him he’d never had one before, everything was over sweetened, over ripe.

It reminded Dom of so sweet they’re sour cherries.

Dom tried to focus on other things to block out Brian’s scent. It was strong, heady and called to him like a siren’s song.

He remained seated on the couch, half listening to the TV, the rest of his attention listening for any intruders looking to take advantage of an omega in heat.

 

***

 

Brian panted harshly through his nose.

This was ridiculous.

How did omega’s go through this every three months?

Brian had moved off his bed and onto the floor, his attempt at saving the mattress.

Thankfully Mia hadn’t done laundry yet this week and Brian’s towel he usually used from the bathroom was in his hamper.

Brian folded it a few times and dropped it to the floor before sitting on it and trying to focus his breathing.

It was getting hot. Why was it so hot?

The blond pulled his shirt and soaked underwear off, grimacing at them both.

Ridiculous.

The teen lay back and tried to slow his rapidly beating heart, taking long slow breaths.

He could hear the TV very softly down stairs. Dom must still be here, watching over him like Mia said.

Brian liked the idea that Dom was right downstairs, within calling distance.

The Alpha’s scent was still thick in his room, sweat and adrenaline.

Brian hummed contently at the smell.

A warmth spread out over Brian’s lower stomach, pooling in his groin and the blonde whimpered as his cock filled quickly.

“No.” Brian groaned. “No, stop it.” He tried to control his body.

Brian bunched his fists in the towel under his hips and closed his eyes, breathing slowly and deliberately as he counted and tried to think in another language. Anything to keep his mind off of his body.

Laying on his back didn’t feel right.

It was uncomfortable and Brian felt uneasy.

With a groan he rolled onto his stomach.

An improvement.

Brian sighed in annoyance, he gathered his knees under himself and lifted his hips.

On his elbows and knees Brian felt better. The pressure on the base of his spine lessened, and he found he could breathe easier.

It still left him feeling exposed.

“This is ridiculous.” Brian told himself.

“Just breathe and don’t think about it. Dom will make sure no one hurts you.” He muttered to himself, trying to calm down.

Brian shivered uncomfortably as a drop of slick ran down the back of his thigh.

“Why would anyone even need that much slick?” He wondered to himself.

What the hell was with Omegas?

This sucked.

Brian groaned again, frustrated and angry.

Typical of the universe to fuck with him now, take him out of one shitty situation and then put him into another one.

When Brian’s erection got too much to ignore the teen grudgingly reached down with one hand, jerking slowly.

He knew Dom could hear him if he was listening and something about that made Brian shiver and two more drips of slick traveled down his thighs.

The friction on his cock was rough and Brian sighed, figuring he should put it to good use as he reached behind himself to gather some of the wetness.

The sensation of his fingertips traveling across Brian’s slickened hole was new, something he’d never experienced before and the blonde let out a small moan at the contact.

Brian decided he liked it, it felt nice.

With his wet hand, Brian went back to slowly stroking his cock, resting his cheek on the floor and bracing on his shoulders, Brian reached back with his other hand to circle around his slick opening again.

“Fuck.” He let out a small breathy moan.

Brian could see the appeal of being an Omega now.

Curiously he pressed the pad of one finger a little firmer against himself, shivering as the pressure spiked against the sensitive nerves.

Then without warning he relaxed into it and the tip of his finger slide inside.

Brian stilled out of shock.

It didn't feel bad.

Just strange, but something inside of him called out for more.

So Brian pressed the finger deeper until he couldn’t reach any further.

another wave of slick dripped down the back of Brian’s thighs and the teen let out a soft moan.

He was silently thankful for the towel.

After a few deep breaths Brian resumed touching his cock; it felt better now with something inside of him.

He wondered if having more inside would be better still.

Without thinking Brian pressed in a second finger alongside the first, trying to push them deeper, but he just couldn’t reach.

The stretch around his rim was good though, the sensitive nerves twitching at the contact.

With a humiliated groan Brian looked up around the room, looking for something that would work.

He would never live this down if someone found out.

Note to self: Omega toys.

Brian shifted until he was kneeling and glanced about the room.

Nothing looked like it would work.

“Fuck.” He cursed.

Closing his eyes Brian wondered if he could ask Dom to bring him something.

No. No that would be horrible.

Brian would never be able to look him in the eye again.

Resigning himself to having to make do with only his fingers Brian moved back into the position he was in before, ass up with two fingers in.

The teen moaned softly, whimpering as his other hand fisted his cock, trying to work quickly and to get the first orgasm over with.

From there he’d have a break before the next wave of his heat came.

There was the sound of the door slamming downstairs that made Brian jump and still.

He paused, waiting, straining his ears to hear what was going on downstairs.

A moment later and Brian could hear the water in the pipes.

Dom had just gone to the bathroom, that was all.

No one else was here.

The thought of Dom, the Alpha made Brian gasp and clench around his fingers another wave of slick wetting his thighs.

It would be too easy to just call to him.

To ask him to help.

Brian refused.

He could do this.

Omega’s all over the world got through their first heats fine. Brian wouldn’t be any different.

He worked himself harder, desperate now to come.

But no matter how much he touched his cock, or how far he pressed those two fingers, Brian couldn’t come.

There had to be something wrong with him.

Brian was panicking. If he couldn’t come then he’d have to spend his whole heat like this. He’d go insane.

And if he couldn’t come didn't that mean there was something else wrong with him? Didn’t Mia say there were a bunch of Omega health checks he needed to have done?

What if he had something seriously wrong with him?

Brian’s heart took off at a leap, beating wildly in his chest.

He could feel the hysterical tears on his face, while he struggled to breathe.

“Oh god.” He gasped, miserably. “Oh god, there’s something wrong.” He sobbed.

“Dom!” Brian called out, whimpering, his voice cracking half way through the word, a pathetic and distressed noise.

“Dom!”

 

***

 

The Alpha had been deliberately ignoring the noises he heard from upstairs for the better half of an hour.

Brian had obviously discovered himself and would be able to take care of things.

Brian’s scent was still strong in the air, calling to Dom but he ignored it, grip tightening on the gun.

When Brian started crying and his scent turned sour Dom knew something was wrong.

The desperate and distressed calls for him had Dom up in a second.

“Brian?” He knocked on the door after smelling no one else in the room.

“Dom. There’s something wrong.” Brian sobbed.

The Alpha breathed through his teeth to avoid scenting anymore of the Omega than he had too.

“What’s wrong?”

“It doesn’t work. I can’t-” Brian broke off with a sob.

“You can’t what?”

“I can’t come.” Brian whimpered.

“No matter what I do it doesn't work. That means somethings wrong right? Something is wrong with me? Am I sick?”

“I don’t know Bri, keep trying.”

“I have been!” Brian snapped.

“Are you sure you’re touching your prostate right?”

“I can’t reach it.”

“You won’t come without it Bri, the whole point of heat is breeding, if you can’t get deep enough to touch it you won’t come.”

Brian cursed.

“So what am I supposed to do?” He was angry now that he knew there wasn’t anything wrong with him, also mostly embarrassed to be having this talk with the Alpha.

“Don’t you have.... things to help?”

“This is my first heat. I was certain I was a beta until this morning.” Brian replied miserably.

Dom thought about offering to raid Jesse’s room but decided against it.

“Is there anything in there you can use?”

“No. I already thought of that.” Brina pouted.

Dom sighed.

“Do you want me to get you something?”

“No!.... maybe... I don’t.”

“It’s okay, Bri.” Dom told him, softly.

“Just breathe, we’ll get you through this. Just breathe for me.”

Brian nodded even though Dom couldn’t see him and focused on his breathing.

“I’m going to have a look around for something that’s safe and I’ll be right back, you call out if anything changes.”

“Okay.” Brian replied, face red with mortification.

Brian was never going to be able to look him in the eye again.

At least that would fix his stupid crush on the man.

Dom raided the kitchen first, he eyed up a couple of the smooth plastic utensil handles but decided against them.

The bathroom held no prospects either, and Dom was worrying he’d have to put a call into Mia to bring something.

He knew Brian was embarrassed, the poor kid was probably going to need therapy after this. What a horrible way to go through his first heat, and to find out he was an omega.

In a last ditch effort Dom checked the junk closet to see if there was anything inside.

He found a half burnt candle that was about the same thickness as his fingers and as long as his hand.

It would work.

Dom headed to his room first, opened up his bedside drawer, and grabbed a few condoms.

“Brian.” He called out.

“Brian I found something that’ll work. Are you okay?”

“No.” Brian pouted.

“I know this sucks, and I know you’re embarrassed, but it’s nature okay. It’s perfectly normal. I’m gonna open the door and throw these in. I can’t really handle your scent right now.” Dom admitted.

Brian preened at that information.

Dom liked how he smelt, was affected by how he smelt.

“Okay.”

Dom opened the door a fraction and tossed in the candle and the condoms.

“Why are... oh. Okay.” Brian answered his own question when he frowned at the condoms.

“I figured it would be more... sanitary?” Dom flushed in embarrassment; this was too awkward for him.

“Ugh. Thanks... I guess.” Brian muttered.

Dom figured since he was here he might as well get comfortable.

Dom pushed his back up against the hallway wall, legs stretched out in front of him as he faced Brian’s closed door.

It hung crookedly from where he’d burst it open earlier that morning.

Lost in thought about how to fix it Dom jumped slightly in shock at the noise Brian had made.

“You okay?”

“Please don’t make this more awkward by talking to me.” Brian grumbled.

The teen was on his hands and knees again, one hand working his cock, the other slowly pressing the candle, wrapped in a condom inside.

It was deep enough but not wide enough and Brian was seriously going to lose his mind.

He tried again, arching his hips back onto the makeshift toy, his fist working quickly but nothing happened.

With a sigh Brian pulled the candle out and dropped it to the floor.

He buried his face in his arms and cried.

“Bri?”

“I give up. I don’t want to be an Omega anymore.” He sobbed.

“Brian.”

“No. Don’t. I don’t want to talk about it. I’m just going to lie here until it stops hurting.”

“You know that’s not healthy. I know you’ve taken Omega health in class.”

“I know it’s not!” Brian snapped.

“But I can’t come! No matter what I try!”

Dom sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

He could get into a lot of trouble for what he was thinking.

“Brian?”

“What?”

“Do you want me to help?”

It was quiet for the longest of times.

Brian was panicking.

Holy shit. Dom wanted to help, had offered to help.

“I...” Brian started.

“You don’t have to say yes. You never have to say yes.” Dom promised.

“But I... I don’t know. We can try, until we think of something else that could work?”

It was quiet again and Dom found himself holding his breath.

“Okay.” It was quiet, barely a whisper.

Dom took a deep breath, left the shotgun outside and gently pushed open Brian’s door.

The blonde didn’t look at him.

Instead he still had his face buried in his arms, knees under his hips and ass up.

Dom closed his eyes and breathed through his mouth.

Fuck Brian was attractive.

“Bri?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t... I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself. You have a really strong scent.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means if I do anything you don’t want or don’t like, you will have to fight me if I can’t stop myself.”

“Why do I suddenly feel less safe?”

“Because this could backfire so spectacularly.” Dom admitted.

Brian took a deep breath and lifted his face to look over his shoulder at where Dom was slowly moving to kneel next to him.

“Okay. Just. Just don’t hurt me?”

“I can’t promise anything, but you know I wouldn’t do it on purpose.”

“I do.”

“Okay. I’m gonna...” Dom stopped and felt ridiculous.

“You know what. I’m just gonna stop talking.”

Brian let out a small laugh that turned into a soft moan when Dom placed a hand on his lower back.

Brian arched his hips, getting his shoulders lower and his ass higher, body moving on instinct.

“That’s good.” Dom said softly, encouraging the teen to relax.

Dom swallowed thickly and trailed his hand lower over the swell of one cheek.

Brian was wet, so wet.

The backs of his thighs were drenched and Dom had to close his eyes again and just breathe.

Shuffling on his knees, Dom moved so that he was kneeling behind Brian, one hand on each of his cheeks, kneading the flesh softly, listening as Brian let out small sounds of pleasure.

Okay, this was good. Dom could do this.

He gently spread Brian open, using his thumbs to lightly brush over the Omega’s slick opening.

Brian moaned a little louder and Dom stilled, hoping he hadn’t done anything wrong.

He waited for Brian to say no, to tell him to stop, but the blonde just whimpered and pressed back against his hands.

Taking a breath though his mouth Dom let one of his thumbs press against the sensitive nerves and then push in.

Brian whimpered, head dropping to the floor and more slick coating Dom’s thumb.

“Fuck.” Dom muttered. He’d only ever been with an Omega in heat once and it wasn’t anything near as arousing as this.

“There’s definitely nothing wrong with you.” Dom told him.

“How do you know?”

“The more slick the healthier you are.” Dom tried to lighten the mood.

“I forgot about that.” Brian admitted.

“You’re gonna be fine Brian. I’ll look after you.”

Brian blushed at Dom’s kind words and buried his face in his arms again, hiding from him.

Dom chuckled at Brian’s reaction and momentarily forgot what he was doing, until Brian clenched on his thumb and Dom zeroed in on the sight.

Brian made an impatient noise.

“Calm down.” Dom teased and moved his thumb, pulling it back a little, only to push back in.

“How many did you fit in before?” Dom asked him, testing the stretch.

“Two.” Brian admitted.

“You think you can take three?”

Brian nodded.

“Okay, let me know if it hurts.”

Dom let his other thumb slide in beside the first. the two of them working in counterpoint, one pressing in as the other moved out.

Brian whimpered and pushed his hips back, trying to take them deeper.

“Stay still.” Dom told him and his Alpha voice bled through the command.

Brian keened and stilled instantly.

“Fuck.” That shouldn’t have been as hot as it was. Dom thought.

When Brian was relaxed enough that Dom could move his thumbs easily he pulled his hands away from the teen and took a moment to breathe through his mouth again, deeply in and out, trying not to scent the air too much.

After a moment Dom pressed his middle and pointer finger inside of Brian, pushing in until they were as deep as he could get them.

Brian let out a shameless moan.

“Good?”

“Yes!” The Omega gasped and itched to move, to arch his back and press into Dom’s touch, but the Alpha had ordered him to stay still and he was stuck like that until Dom let him move.

Dom nodded to himself and began to scissor his fingers inside of Brian, more slick adding to the mix and Dom was hypnotised by a single droplet rolling down Brian’s creamy white thigh.

He wanted to lick it.

Wanted to follow the same path with his tongue and was moving to do just that when he caught himself.

Dom paused, straightened back up and shook his head, as if that would get rid of the thoughts.

He wasn’t here to fuck Brian, or to enjoy the teen in any way. He was here to help the poor Omega though his first heat.

Brian had his eyes closed, panting through his nose as he bit his bottom lip to keep quiet.

Dom’s fingers were much thicker than his, and longer and Brian needed more of them inside of him, now.

“Dom.” He gasped.

The Alpha brought his free hand up to rub at Brian’s lower spine as he continued to work his two fingers, twisting them until he could brush against Brian’s prostate.

The blonde keened a high pitch moan, body going tense and then relaxing again.

“You okay?”

Brian just nodded, not trusting his voice.

Dom grinned and pressed in a third finger, the slick made everything so much easier and he was sure he hadn’t hurt Brian.

The blond was trembling, thighs shaking with the effort to not move. Just like Dom had ordered.

“You okay?”

“Can I move?”

Dom frowned for a moment, confused before realizing.

“Yeah, you can move Brian.”

The blond sagged, hips pressing towards Dom and back arching trying to seek that angle again.

“Fuck.” The teen cursed and normally Dom would have told him off for his language but Dom let him off this time.

“Fuck, Dom. Please. It hurts. I need it.” Brian whimpered.

Dom had forgotten exactly how long Brian had been hard for. How long he’d been trying to orgasm, the first orgasm of his heat.

He couldn’t imagine how stressful and painful it must be for the Omega.

“Alright, let me know if I hurt you.”

“Just move.”

Dom chuckled and pressed all three fingers against Brian’s prostate.

The blonde keened again, shoving his ass back into Dom’s fingers.

“Fuck.”

“If I keep my hand here you can take what you need.” Dom told him and let his arms go still, keeping it firmly in place.

Brian moaned and tentatively rocked his hips forwards, easing off Dom’s fingers a little before pushing back against the Alpha’s hand and taking them in deep again.

“Oh god.” Brian gasped. He was literally fucking himself on Dom’s fingers.

This was a wet dream come true.

Brian may or may not have thought about Dom’s hands a little too much since he’d been living in the Toretto house.

Dom’s hands were always dirty with grease or oil, strong and powerful and Brian had wanted them wrapped around different parts of his body for a while.

Brian panted harshly, fisting his cock with one hand and bracing himself with the other as he moved.

Dom inhaled deeply, making the mistake of doing it through his nose.

It him him suddenly like a freight train, Brian’s scent and the heat pheromones.

He let out a low groan, pressing his fingers in deeper.

Brian whimpered and parted his thighs a little more, giving Dom more room to move.

“Please.” Brian pleaded, working his cock harder.

Dom leant forward to place a bite on Brian’s cheek, keeping the teen still while he worked his fingers roughly into the Omega.

Brian was so wet.

So fucking wet and Dom could just move behind him, could just open his jeans and be inside of Brian. All tight and hot and wet.

Brian’s orgasm was quick and he clenched roughly around Dom’s hand.

The Alpha wanted to know what it felt like around his cock.

Brian’s legs were shaking after the final wave of his orgasm had calmed down, and the aftershocks of Dom tapping on his prostate became too much and oversensitive.

“Dom.” Brian whimpered, begging him to stop.

The Alpha released him instantly, bashful at his behaviour.

“Are you okay?”

Brian nodded and slumped forward, rolling so he was on his side and facing Dom.

“I’ll be back.” Dom promised and headed to the bathroom for another towel and a wet cloth.

He washed his hands first, and splashed cold water on his face.

That had been close.

Returning to Brian, who was exactly as Dom had left him, Dom handed Brian the wet cloth to clean up with, most of Brian’s slick that had made it to his thighs and the backs of his knees was drying but Brian cleaned up properly.

Dom took the towel Brian had been sitting on and put it in the bathroom, replacing it with the dry towel.

“How’re you feeling?”

“Tired.”

“That’s good. I’ll get you some food and water. You’ll need to keep up your fluids.”

As he said it Dom realized the innuendo and flushed.

“I didn’t mean...”

Brian grinned.

“I know.” He was glad he wasn’t the only one embarrassed during all of this.

“I’ll be back.” Dom promised.

He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and downed it quickly before grabbing a second and an apple for Brian.

The phone rang as he passed it.

“Hello?”

“Dom! I’ve been calling for like 10 minutes! What’s going on?” Mia sounded worried.

“Sorry. There were some complications, everything is okay now.”

“What complications?”

Dom winced.

“Dom?”

“You know how some omega’s have really rough heats?”

“Yeah?”

“And that they need a certain combination of things to... you know?”

“Yeah?”

“Brian’s one of them.”

“Oh god. Dom you didn’t!”

“I kind of did-”

“DOM!”

“He was in pain! He was crying and in pain and I couldn’t leave him.”

“So you-” Mia cut herself off and spoke softly “You fucked him?”

“What? No!” Dom shook his head.

“No I... oh god. Do we have to have this conversation?”

“Yes! You could get both of us in trouble. I called Tanner and told him about Brian being a late blooming Omega, if you do anything to him we could lose not only Brian but Jesse too!”

“I’m not taking advantage if that’s what you’re implying.” Dom was getting defensive.

“I know you’re not. You’re not like that. Just, tell me.”

“Fingers.” Dom was mortified. This day just kept getting worse.

“Okay. Okay good. That’s... probably for the best. How is he now?”

“I left him upstairs to grab some water and an apple. He seemed pretty blissed out, probably sleeping.”

“Alright. Just. I don’t even know what to say.” Mia struggled.

“I know. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Yeah. and Dom?”

“Mmmm?”

“I love you.”

Dom smiled.

“I love you too. I’m not going to jail over this, relax.”

“Alright, see you at 7.”

“See you at 7.” Dom confirmed and hung up.

 

***

 

Brian was sleeping when Dom returned, curled up on his side, ass on the towel and face mashed into the pillow he’d dragged from the bed.

Dom smiled down at him and dropped the apple and water next to his head.

Sitting back Dom pulled off his shirt, Brian’s room was way too hot to continue wearing it.

He sat back against the closet doors and watched the Omega sleep.

It was probably only half an hour before Brian started making noises in his sleep.

“Round two.” Dom sighed and moved to wake the teen up.

“Hey Bri, c’mon, wake up Bri.” Dom shook him lightly.

“What?”

“C’mon, wake up and sit up. I need you to drink this and eat that before your next wave hits.”

Brian was groggy and confused but he smelt Alpha and Dom was giving him orders, and his brain just told him to go with it.

Running on instinct seemed to work well so far.

Dom watched him eat the apple and then drink the water slowly.

Brian’s scent was spiking again. Dom was about 98% sure if he checked Brian would be wet again.

“You okay?”

“No. How long is this supposed to last?”

“Two or three days.” Dom told him apologetically.

“You’re not going to be able to help me for that long are you?”

“No. Mia called, I think she might bring you something when she gets home.” Dom admitted.

Brian groaned again in embarrassment.

“Trust me it wasn’t a pleasant conversation for me either.” Dom chuckled.

Brian cracked a smile at that, glad he had someone to share his mortification.

“So what do we do until then?” Brian asked.

“You want the honest answer or the ‘I’m your legal guardian bullshit’ answer?”

“Honest.” Brian decided.

“We keep to what works and I do what I can to not fuck you into the floor.”

Brian stared at Dom for the longest of times, not even blinking.

“What?”

“I told you, you have a really strong scent.”

“So you want to...?” Brian could feel his thighs getting wetter at just the thought.

“Brian. Stop thinking that way.” Dom told him, smelling the effect his words had had on the teen.

“But.”

“Brian.” That was Dom’s Alpha voice.

“Not going to happen. We stick to what works. I will control myself.”

Brian pouted and nodded.

“What if-”

“We’ll get to it if it happens.” Dom cut him off not knowing exactly what Brian was talking about, but he could guess.

Brian nodded and without question moved back onto his elbows and knees, presenting.

It felt easier the second time around. And knowing that Dom wanted to mount him made Brian a little more confident.

Dom closed his eyes and breathed through his mouth again. Brian was pushing all his buttons, and he probably had no idea he was doing it.

Dom’s eyes opened slowly and the first thing he focused on was a drop of slick traveling down Brian’s thighs.

Dammit.

Reaching out Dom collected the drop and followed the trail it had taken back up along Brian’s thigh and to his slick and loosened opening.

Brian shivered and pressed back into the touch.

Dom grinned and let the finger that had been trailing up Brian’s thigh push inside of the teen.

Brian groaned, and his shoulders sagged lower, arching his ass higher.

“You good?”

“I hate you.” Brian panted back, even has he pushed back trying to take the finger deeper.

Dom chuckled and Brian shivered at the warm breath on his skin.

Dom could smell Brian even though he was breathing through his mouth.

The scent so strong and thick in the air he was certain he could taste the teen just from being so close to him.

Another drop of slick traveled down Brian’s thigh and Dom got distracted.

“Whatever you’re thinking just do it.” Brian moaned, looking over his shoulder at Dom staring so intently at his thighs.

“You sure?”

“Do it.”

Dom ducked his head and used his tongue to clean up the runaway drop of slick.

Brian shivered, thighs twitching.

Dom moaned softly.

Brian tasted sweet. Like overripe cherries gone sour.

“Fuck.”

He licked his lips, trying to chase the taste.

Brian was still looking over his shoulder at Dom.

“Worth it?” The teen asked, a playful smirk on his face.

Dom grinned and licked up another drop.

That took the smirk off his face.

“Worth it.” Dom agreed.

He moved again to lick at Brian’s thighs, doing his best to clean them, catching the drips.

Brian’s thighs were trembling again, as Dom worked his way higher to get to more of the sweetness.

“Dom.” Brian moaned softly.

“Can I?” Dom asked him, because he knew Brian would understand.

“Yeah.” Brian nodded.

Dom withdrew his finger from inside of Brian, instead he reached out to grab handfuls of Brian’s cheeks again, using his thumbs to hold Brian open as Dom licked his way to his centre.

“Fuck!”

Dom hummed circling his tongue around Brian’s loosened hole, enjoying the concentration of sweet on his tongue.

“H...hate y...you.” Brian panted, hands fisting in the towel beneath him.

“No you don’t.” Dom told him, letting the words vibrate against the Omega’s skin.

Brian moaned again and completely submitted to Dom’s will, relaxing in his grip and going pliant.

Dom grinned and worked the broad flat of his tongue up and down repeatedly over Brian’s hole, toying with the sensitive nerves.

“Dom.” It was a high pitched whine.

“Patience.”

“It’s starting to hurt again.” Brian explained.

“Alright.” Dom agreed, because he didn’t want Brian to hurt.

Straightening his tongue, Dom stiffened it into a point and pressed against Brian’s slick opening, pushing inside and mouthing at him.

Brian moaned shamelessly again, wanting to reach out and pull Dom in closer.

“Oh fuck.” Brian gasped, eyes slipping shut.

Dom grinned and pulled him open wider, trying to get deeper.

“I swear to god if you don’t fuck me with something soon I’m going to die.” Brian pleaded.

Dom reluctantly pulled back, replacing his tongue with two broad fingers and shoving them in deep.

“Oh fuck.”

“Like this?”

“Harder, faster.” Brian panted.

Dom moved accordingly, fucking his fingers into Brian roughly and quickly.

“Yes!” Brian gasped, arching into it.

“Yeah, there!”

Dom concentrated on the angle, keeping his movements smooth but hard and rough like Brian had asked.

Brian uncurled his hand from the towel to reach for his cock, hard and leaking precome onto the towel below.

“Fuck.”

He worked himself harder and faster but nothing.

“Dom.” Brian whined.

“Not working?”

Brian groaned.

“What the hell is wrong with me? It worked before?”

Dom slowed the pace, focused more on Brian’s prostate.

Brian keened.

They kept trying.

When Dom’s arm got sore he knew it wasn’t going to work.

“Fuck.”

Brian was shaking again, whimpering in pain.

“Hurts.” He sobbed, pressing his thighs together and closing his eyes, focusing on his breathing.

“I don’t know what else to do.” Dom admitted feeling useless.

“We could-”

“No.” Dom shut him down.

“No. You know exactly how illegal that is.”

“No one has to know.” Brian pleaded, desperate to come, to stop the pain that ached in his spine.

“Brian, I can’t just.”

“You can!” Brian was half hysterical again.

“Brian-”

“Dom please! Please if you ever do anything for me, please let it be this.”

Dom closed his eyes and breathed slowly.

“No one can know. I’ll go to jail and Mia will lose both you and Jesse, do you understand?”

“I do, I won’t tell, please.”

Dom groaned and reached for one of the condoms laying forgotten next to the candle.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Dom muttered, trying to defuse the tension.

Brian let out a small laugh that turned into a sob.

Breathing in through his nose was probably the only way for Dom to psych himself up for this.

He couldn’t believe he was actually going to... to...

Fuck.

Dom shoved his jeans down to his knees, rolling the condom down expertly and lining up.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” He asked again, hand rubbing at Brian’s lower back.

“Yeah, Dom.” Brian nodded. “Please.”

Dom nodded, took another deep breath through his nose and let Brian’s scent and pheremones convince him.

Brian was tight. So tight, even with all the slick that was still dribbling down his thighs slowly.

“Oh god.” Dom gasped, not expecting it.

Brian let out a long pleasured moan, curving his spine to accommodate Dom better.

“Dom!” Brian moaned when the Alpha had finally bottomed out, and was as deep as he could get.

“Just breathe.” Dom whispered, stroking Brian’s back again. The Omega was clenching around him so tightly that Dom was afraid to move for fear of hurting him.

“Oh fuck.” Brian panted, finally getting his body under control. The pain had lessened only just, but it was enough to let him relax into Dom’s touch.

“Move. Please.”

“If I do, I’ll hurt you.”

“It already hurts, just move please!”

Dom did as he was asked, pulling back and pushing in again.

Another wave of slick eased the way and Dom could feel it gathering in the creases of his legs where he pushed up flat against Brian.

Closing his eyes, because watching himself move in and out of Brian would probably make Dom come embarrassingly quick, Dom set up a smooth pace, Brian moving in counterpoint, bringing them both together in the middle.

The glide got easier the more slick Brian produced and not only was it running down the back of Brian’s thighs, but now down the front of Dom’s.

Dom let out a groan and picked up the pace.

Brian whimpered, moaning shamelessly when Dom changed the angle and brushed his prostate roughly.

“Fuck! Yes!”

Dom did it again, keeping the angle.

The Omega fisted his cock roughly, hips rocking back against Dom, forcing him deeper and up into his own fist.

“Dom. Dom! So close.” Brian gasped.

Dom changed his grip on Brian’s hips, breathing in through his nose again and his instincts kicking in.

Dom fucked up into Brian roughly, thrusts jarring the teen as he braced on one hand and his shoulders.

“Fuck fuck fuck.” Was Brian’s mantra, the chanting getting louder and more high pitched with each time Dom’s cock hit his prostate.

“Come.” Dom ordered him, Alpha voice bleeding through.

Brian gasped and tensed, whole body seizing as his orgasm rocked through him.

Dom groaned when Brian tightened around him, milking him for his orgasm, filling the condom deeply.

When Dom had caught his breath he eased out of the teen gently and sat back, letting Brian slump down again.

“You okay?”

Brian nodded.

“I think we need a shower.” Dom chuckled, they both were covered in a mixture of sweat and Brian’s slick, and in Brian’s case, come over his stomach.

Dom grimaced as he pulled the condom off.

He frowned noticing the lack of fluid inside.

Frowning deeper he squeezed at the top and was horrified to find a hole.

“Fuck.”

“You okay?” Brian frowned.

“Yeah.” Dom nodded, quickly moving to throw out the condom before Brian could see.

“So we gonna shower?”

“Separately, yes. You go first.” Dom told him.

Brian groaned but stood up, wincing slightly as the slick traveled down the back of his knees and calves.

“This is gross.”

“You’ll get used to it.”

“Don’t wish that on me!” Brian shouted back with a grin.

 

Dom cleaned up Brian’s room as he showered, changed out the towels again, and grabbed more water, this time he made Brian two sandwiches to eat.

When they swapped Dom gave the Omega strict instructions to sit and eat his food and then get some sleep.

 

When he came out of the shower 15 minutes later, the food was gone, the water bottle almost empty and Brian was curled up sleeping soundly.

Dom sighed happily and checked the clock.

It was just coming up to 5pm.

Brian should still be asleep by the time Mia got home which would mean Brian could spend the rest of his heat alone.

Dom hoped whatever Mia brought him worked.

 

***

Turns out the toy Mia brought for Brian was a huge success.

Dom tried not to let it bother him.

He had to spend the next three nights laying in bed, silently jerking off as the constant buzzing of the toy and Brian’s moans spurred him on.

 

After his heat Brian went back to normal. He had no residual after effects which some Omegas had.

Dom was thankful, the whole ordeal had been bad enough.

 

Letty came by the following Monday morning with a stack of homework and Brian groaned, hitting his head on the table.

“Remember the rule.” Mia reminded him about his grade average.

Brian sighed and nodded. If he fell below a B average he lost his car privileges. It was a condition Tanner had insisted on.

Brian had to go through a bunch of Omega tests too, just to make sure everything was healthy.

The doctors found nothing wrong with Brian and gave him a clean bill of health and reassigned his dynamic.

It was official. Brian was now an Omega.

 

It wasn’t all bad, although Carter Verone had taken more of an interest in him now that he had been reassigned as an Omega.

The guy gave Brian the creeps.

“You okay, Bri?” Letty asked him as they walked to English.

“Yeah, just don’t like the way Carter looks at me.”

“Forget him, you should be paying attention to how Owen looks at you.”

“Owen? The exchange kid?”

“Yup, can’t seem to take his eyes off you.”

“He’s an Alpha isn’t he?”

“Yup and looks like he wants to do very Alpha things to you.” Letty teased crudely.

Brian blushed.

“You gonna let him take your V-card Brian?” Letty smirked.

“I’m not a virgin.” Brian shot back, and it was true now.

“Yeah okay.” Letty rolled her eyes.

Brian smirked at her and headed into class.

 

Brian might have paid a little more attention to Owen Shaw from then on out.

The Alpha did pay a lot of attention to Brian, but he never seemed creepy, more of a genuine curiosity.

He gave Brian warm smiles and polite nods of the head but never tried to speak with him. Brian was sure Owen was waiting for Brian to go to him.

During lunch Brian and Letty sat in the quad, eating under a large tree.

Owen and a few others would sit opposite by another tree.

“You should go say hi.” Letty told him.

“Nah, I’m still deciding if I want to speak with him or not.”

“Are you serious, he’s like the prime example of everything good. He’s hot, he has an accent, and if things don’t work out he’ll be gone in two months.”

“And if things do work out?”

“Well you’re almost 18 you can go visit him.”

Brian rolled his eyes.

“I suppose it wouldn’t be too bad.” He shrugged, but his stomach was churning and he had trouble trying to put the sound of Dom coming out of his head.

Brian was still too far gone on his Alpha for any good to come of it.

Letty left him to think as she headed over to one of the guys in the grade above them, Leon, Brian thought his name was.

When the bell rang, Brian noticed Owen was alone.

Gathering up his courage, Brian headed over there.

“Hey.”

“Hello.” Owen smiled. “I was wondering when you’d come say hi.”

Brian shrugged.

“Did you want to hang out sometime?” Brian offered.

“I’d love too.” Owen agreed.

“Cool, meet me by my car after school. We can study for that math test tomorrow.” Brian told him.

Owen nodded.

“Alright.”

 

***

 

Dom got home early from the garage. It was getting way too hot in there and he needed to buy some industrial fans or upgrade the air con because it wasn’t humane to work in that kind of heat.

Dom had sent everyone home and had just gotten back when he noticed Brian and someone he’d never seen before sitting on the front porch of the house.

“Who’s this?” Dom asked, walking over slowly.

“Oh hey Dom. This is Owen. Owen, this is Dom, my Alpha. I know I’m not supposed to have anyone over if you or Mia aren’t here but I thought Mia was supposed to be home and I figured if we were out the front it would be okay?” Brian asked, sounding hopeful.

“Don’t make a habit of it.” Dom replied and unlocked the front door.

Brian was a good host, getting Owen a drink.

It wasn’t until the boy spoke that Dom realised he was British and wow. Yeah. Brian had obviously gotten over his crush on Dom then.

 

Dom tried not to feel bitter about it.

To his surprise though, the boys worked solidly in the kitchen, math test apparently.

At dinner time Owen was picked up by his host family and he didn’t even try to hug or kiss Brian goodbye.

“Strange kid.” Dom muttered.

Brian shrugged.

“I like him.”

“Apparently so.” The older man replied and headed back into the kitchen to help Mia.

Brian tried not to let the comment bother him.

 

***

A little over a month later saw Brian and Owen kind-of-maybe-sort-of-not-really dating.

They had made out a few times and Owen was definitely into it but Brian was still hesitant.

The night of Letty’s 18th she had a massive party and Dom knew there was going to be alcohol but he trusted Brian and let him go anyway.

That night Brian let Owen fuck him for the first time.

It was awkward, and rushed, and Brian didn’t really enjoy it much, but Owen did, so at least there was that.

Brian was maybe glad Owen would be leaving in just over a month.

Half an hour after rejoining the party Brian felt sick.

He was probably regretful of what he’d let happen and he’d drank too much, which was probably the only reason he let Owen near him anyway.

Using Letty’s upstairs phone Brian called Dom. Mia and Jesse were down in San Diego for the weekend for Jesse to do some testing on his ADD and the Doctor was only available in San Diego.

“Hello?”

“Dom?” Brian hiccuped.

“Brian?”

“Can you come get me?” He asked, voice wavering like he was about to cry from how much he kind of hated himself right then.

“What happened?”

“Please come and get me.”

“I’ll be there in 10, wait out the front.”

“Kay.”

Brian hung up and made his way to Letty.

“Hey Bri! Where you off to?”

“Home.”

“What? I thought you were staying over?”

Brian shook his head, pleading with her to read between the lines.

“What happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Letty walked with Brian out the front.

“Did Owen do something?”

Brian stayed silent.

“Did he hurt you?”

“No. Not how you think.”

“What happened?”

“We fucked.”

“Oh my god.”

“I really regret it.”

Letty hugged him.

“It’ll be okay, go home and sleep off the beer. Dom’ll look after you.”

Brian kind of hated that that comment cheered him up.

“Yeah, he always does.” Brian agreed.

The RX7 rolled up a few moments later and Brian carefully climbed inside.

 

“You gonna tell me what’s wrong?”

Brian kept his head down, staring at his hands in his lap.

“I messed up.” Brian admitted.

“Drink too much?” Dom asked. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew what happened at parties.

“That too.”

That caught Dom’s attention.

“Is this about that Owen kid?”

Brian nodded.

“Did he hurt you?”

“No! Why does everyone assume that?”

“Because you’re upset, and I don’t like you being upset. I’ll kick his ass if he hurt you.” Dom teased.

“He didn’t hurt me, but I kind of let something happen that I really shouldn’t have.”

Dom paused at the red light and stared at the teen.

“Do I want to know?”

“Probably not.”

Dom sighed and continued when it went green.

He waited until they got home before turning to level a glare at Brian.

“Alright.” He said sitting on the stairs.

“What happened.”

Brian blushed bright red.

“I had sex with Owen.”

Dom closed his eyes, dropped his head and took a breath.

“You’re almost 18 Bri, it’s normal.”

“I know, but I... I regret it. I didn’t even really want to, but it seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“He didn’t pressure you did he?”

“No, no he was really nice about it. Kept asking if I was okay.”

Dom nodded, fists clenched at his side.

“Unfortunately we all make mistakes, we can’t take them back. I know you feel like shit now, but it’s probably a mix of the alcohol and whatever else you’ve been doing all night. Drink some water and come talk to me in the morning.”

Brian nodded and knew he was being dismissed.

Dom headed up to his own room, closing the door with more force than was strictly necessary.

“Fuck!” He hissed and sat heavily on the end of his bed.

Dom shouldn’t have let Brian go to that party.

Should have spoken with him before he left, should have told him not to drink too much, to think things through before acting.

Brian had never been drunk before as far as Dom knew. He wouldn’t have known how badly your judgment gets clouded.

Dom should have protected him.

He just hoped to god they’d been safe.

 

***

 

Three weeks later Brian was having trouble keeping anything dairy down. He suddenly couldn’t stand the smell of coffee, and he felt tired all the time.

“You okay Bri?” Mia asked him softly as Brian finished washing out his mouth again for the second time that morning.

“Maybe I caught a bug?” He asked her.

Mia pressed her hand to his forehead.

“You’re feeling warm. I’ll call you in sick to school, if it gets any worse we’ll take you to the doctor.”

Brian agreed and crawled back into bed.

When he woke up a few hours later the house was completely empty.

Brian smiled and stretched lazily.

His stomach grumbled.

None of the food in the pantry or the fridge looked appetising so Brian grabbed his keys and headed down to the store.

He grabbed some chips and some cup-o-noodles, before heading down to the personal care section for more deodorant.  

He passed the small section of condoms on the way and paused.

For some odd reason his mind came up with the brand Dom used, but he couldn’t remember about Owen.

Did they even use a condom?

Brian hadn’t really thought about it until now.

Brian panicked slightly.

If they hadn’t and Brian was getting sick.

Conveniently, as they always are, pregnancy tests were located right next to the condoms.

Brian snatched up a box and hid it in his basket before heading to the self checkout.

He quickly sped through the checkout and made his way back to the car.

Brian was trying to breath and slow his heart rate but he was seriously panicking now.

What if Owen got him pregnant?

Driving home was difficult, but Brian managed.

The first thing he did, hunger forgotten, was rush upstairs to the bathroom and take the stupid test.

Positive.

He took second.

Positive.

The last one in the box.

Positive.

“Fuck.” Brian cursed and slid down the bathroom wall to cry.

“Fuck!”

 

***

 

“Hey Bri, you feeling better?”

“No. I need to talk to you!” Brian hissed at Letty.

“What’s up?”

“I need you to come over tonight. I have to tell you something.”

Letty nodded.

“What’s going on?”

“I can’t say here. I’ll see you tonight.”

Letty nodded and headed off to her Female PE class while Brian had Automotive.

 

Just after dinner Letty arrived and she and Brian headed up to Brian’s room, shutting the door firmly.

“You’re scaring the crap out of me, Bri. What’s going on?”

“I’m pregnant.”

“What?”

“I took three tests. I’m pregnant.”

“Holy shit. Is it? Oh god. Is it Owens?”

Brian nodded.

“Holy fuck Bri!” Letty gawked at him.

“I don’t know what to do!”

“Have you told Mia or Dom?”

“No! And you can’t either! I can’t... just not yet.”

Letty nodded.

“Fuck Brian, what are you going to tell Owen?”

“I have no idea. I don’t know what to do Letty.”

“Well the first thing to decide is are you going to keep it?”

“What? Of course I am... unless I can’t, like it’s going to make me sick or something.” He said quietly.

Letty nodded.

“Then you need to tell Mia, you need to tell Dom, and you need to tell Owen. This is huge Bri.”

“I know.”

“You need to go see a doctor too, being so young and blooming so late there could be issues.”

“Well look who paid attention in Omega Health.”

Letty shrugged.

“So who do you think I tell first? Mia?”

“That would be the best bet. She can take you to the doctor make sure everything is okay. Sometimes those tests are false positives too so.” Letty trailed off.

“Yeah.” Brian nodded.

“Does anyone know about you and Owen?”

“I told Dom.”

“Shit. You’re brave.”

“He took it well. Gave me this speech about everyone makes mistakes and that being almost 18 it’s normal for me to be sexual active or whatever.”

“That is taking it well, holy shit. My dad was so mad at me when he found out.”

Brian gave her a sympathetic look.

“Okay, so maybe we go talk to Mia and then we can get you in to see a doctor soon?” Letty suggested.

Brian nodded.

“You have to be there when I tell her. I don’t think. I don’t think I can tell her myself.”

The girl nodded.

“Yeah, Bri. What are best friends for?”

Brian smiled and opened his door, heading down to where Mia was doing the dishes.

 

“Hey Mia?”

“Hey Bri, whats up?”

“Can Letty and I talk to you? Maybe in my room?” Brian asked softly, keeping one eye on the door to the lounge, hoping Dom won’t hear.

Mia eyed him suspiciously but nodded and called for Jesse to finish the dishes.

 

“So what’s the issue?” Mia asked taking a seat on Brian’s bed.

“I um... At Letty’s party I did something I’m not proud of and Dom knows and-”

“Is this about you having sex?”

Brian blushed but nodded.

“You know you’re not in trouble for that. It’s normal Brian.”

“I’m pregnant.” Brian closed his eyes and waited for the bomb to drop.

When he opened them after a few moments of silence he found Mia sitting stock still.

“Are you sure?”

“I took three tests, but they could be wrong.”

Mia nodded.

“We’ll have to take you to get tested properly.” She sighed.

“Is this... did it happen at Letty’s party do you think?”

“That’s the only time.” Brian blushed. He wouldn’t tell them about his heat.

Mia nodded.

“Alright, I’ll call you in sick again and we can take you to the doctor. I was getting worried with you throwing up so much.” Mia stood and gave Brian a tight hug.

“Are you going to be okay?” She asked, holding him close.

“Why aren’t you yelling?”

“Because the only thing that will do is upset the both of us. Yelling isn’t going to make you suddenly not pregnant, Bri. Besides we’re a family and family’s work together.”

Brian felt the tears before he could hold them back.

“I’m sorry.” He said softly.

“For what?”

“For being a screw up.”

“Brian’ you’re not a screw up. Things happen yes. But like I said. We’re a family. We work together.”

“Do we have to tell Dom just yet?”

“We’ll wait and see what the doctor says.”

Brian nodded.

 

***

 

“Mr O’Conner, what can I do for you?” Doctor Fontaine asked kindly.

“I think... I might be pregnant.” Brian blushed deeply.

Fontaine didn’t seem phased at all.

“Perfectly normal, as a healthy Omega these types of things happen.” He explained.

“I”ll need you to give me a urine sample and then we’ll take a little blood. Depending on what they tell us we might do a few more tests, alright?”

Brian nodded and took the small container offered.

 

After the blood was taken Brian and Mia had to wait in the waiting room again.

Brian couldn’t stop rubbing the spot where they’d taken his blood.

“Don’t scratch at it.”

“I wasn’t, I’m rubbing it.”

Mia gave him a fond smile.

 

When they were called back in Fontaine had a serious look on his face.

“So?”

“Take a seat, Brian.”

Brian felt his blood run cold.

“You are indeed pregnant.”

Brian sighed, well at least it was confirmed.

“I want to do an ultrasound just to make sure everything is healthy and normal is that okay?”

Brian nodded.

He sat up on the table and lay back as Fontaine covered his stomach with gel.

Mia held his hand while Fontaine worked the machine, bringing up an image.

There wasn’t much to see, just a little blob with 4 other blobs and one bigger blob on it, roughly forming the shape of a tiny tiny baby.

“Is that?”

“Yes, perfectly healthy. And growing at the right rate. You’ll need to find yourself and OB GYN. I can recommend a few who specialise in young Omega males.”

“Please.” Brian nodded.

Fontaine printed out a picture for Brian and handed it to him while Brian wiped the gel from his stomach.

Mia hadn’t said a word and Brian was sure she was just speechless from seeing the little blob.

Brian’s little Blob.

 

Once they got back to the car and Mia still hadn’t spoken Brian was getting worried.

“Mia?”

“Who’s the father Brian?”

“What?”

“That.” She said pointing to the ultrasound image. “Is not a 3 week old baby. There is no way Owen got you pregnant.”

Brian felt the colour drain from his face.

“So don’t you lie to me Brian. I want the truth.”

“Can it wait till we get home?” Brian asked softly.

Mia nodded, that sounded fair.

“But I’m calling Dom and you can tell him about all this too.” She told him.

“No! No I’m not ready to tell Dom yet!”

“Brian. Not up for discussion.”

Brian panicked.

If it wasn’t Owen’s baby then it was Dom’s.

But they had used a condom.

Brian knew they did, he saw Dom take it off after.

It could have broke, but Dom would have told him wouldn’t he?

 

Brian waited on the couch, staring at the image as Mia called Dom at the garage and told him they had a situation and he was needed right away.

Dom was there in 15 minutes.

“What’s going on?”

“Brian has something he wants to tell you. I already know, and then he can tell us what I really want to know.”

Dom looked confused but nodded.

“I’m pregnant.”

Dom gawked at him.

“I’m going to kill Owen.” Dom growled.  

“Calm down. It’s not his.” Mia told Dom.

“What?”

“That baby isn’t 3 weeks old it’s at least 8 or 9.”

Dom’s head snapped up and stared at Brian.

“No.” He said slowly.

“Could it be?” Brian asked.

Dom moved and sat next to Brian taking the image from his hand.

“8 weeks is roughly when your heat was.” Dom said softly.

“Yeah.” Brian agreed.

“Fuck.” Dom cursed.

“Dom?” Mia asked not liking this situation at all.

“Mia I.”

“Oh my god.” Mia gasped.

“You? YOU!” She shouted at him.

“You told me you didn’t! You told me you would look after him!”

“And I did!” Dom shouted back.  

Brian tried to make himself as small as possible on the couch, covering his ears and trying not to cry.

This was all his fault.

If he hadn’t come along, Dom and Mia wouldn’t be fighting. They were the best unit Brian had ever seen and now because of him. Dom and Mia were fighting and when people find out Brian is pregnant, and Dom is the father, Dom’s going to go to jail and Jesse will be taken away from Mia.

And it’s all Brian’s fault.

“Please stop fighting.” He whimpered pathetically, crying softly.

“Please stop.” He said again a little louder.

Mia and Dom stilled instantly.

“Brian.” Mia whispered softly and moved to his side, hugging him gently.

“I’m sorry. This is my fault. I shouldn’t have come here. Now Dom’s going to get in trouble and Jesse will be taken away.” Brian cried harder.

“That’s not going to happen.” Mia promised.

“We’ll keep this quiet until Owen leaves. When people ask who the father is you won’t say it outright, but you’ll hint it was him.”

“Mia.” Dom said softly.

“No. When the baby is born Brian will be 18. We can put you as the father on the birth certificate only after he’s 18.”

The two boys nodded.

“Show me again?” Dom asked reaching for the ultrasound image.

Brian held it out to him.

“Cute kid.” Dom teased.

Brian snorted a laugh.

Without asking, Dom wrapped an arm around Brian and pulled him in close to hold him, burying his face in Brian’s neck.

He brought his free hand down to rub over Brian’s belly, softly.

“I can’t believe it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“For getting pregnant.”

“I should have told you about the condom.” Dom admitted.

“Yes you should have.” Mia snapped.

“Brian could have gone and got Plan B and none of this would have happened.”

“I’m sorry Mia.” Dom said softly.

Mia sighed and moved to hug them both.

“You’re idiots but I love you both. I’m going to go pick up Jesse and fill him in on this shitstorm. You two figure out your shit.” She warned and headed out.

 

Brian nestled himself against Dom’s side, the larger man had one arm around his back supporting him while the other continued to rest over his still flat belly.

“I can’t believe there’s a kid in there.” Dom smiled.

“I can. They’re keeping me from my coffee.” Brian pouted.

Dom grinned at him.

“Coffee isn’t good for babies.”

“I know.” Brian agreed.

“So where do we go from here?” Dom asked, stiffly.

“I don’t know.”

“Are you still dating Owen?”

“No, I kind of broke up with him after Letty’s party.”

Dom nodded.

“You know I...” The teen paused.

“I do. You’re not subtle.” Dom agreed.

“And you?”

“Do you think we could have gotten into this if I didn’t?”

Brian smiled and hesitantly leant forward.

Dom met him halfway, kissing Brian softly.

“We’ll make it work right?”

“We will.” Dom agreed.

 

Brian couldn’t have asked for more than that.

 

Fin

 

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> I AM ON TUMBLR!  
> Yay! It was pointed out that I should link you to my tumblr so you can ask me questions, pester me about upcoming fics and send in requests!  
> my url is MissPsychotic, my ask box is always open!  
> COME SAY HI!


End file.
